


Headphones

by Percygranger



Series: Dragon & Liaison 'Verse Snippets [2]
Category: Dragonback Series - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Classical Music, Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24296044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Percygranger/pseuds/Percygranger
Summary: Draycos tries out a new way to listen.
Relationships: Draycos & Jack Morgan (Dragonback Series)
Series: Dragon & Liaison 'Verse Snippets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753984
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Headphones

Draycos traced the shape of the new device with a claw. “These won’t fit me, Jack.” 

“Maybe not, maybe so…” Jack matched word to action, and began to scrunch up the personal speakers. They were made to flex around just about any being’s head, as well as broadcast a wide range of sounds, not just the human detectable spectrum. “There! See how that fits.” He offered the flattened shape to Draycos, who cautiously took them, and attempted to cover his ear holes. 

“I’m not used to having things on my head,” Draycos remarked, his face turning puzzled. The headphones fit with a bit more shaping, although they wouldn’t stay on the smooth scales if Draycos moved much. 

“Well, this is an experiment. You wanted to listen to music, but you don’t want to leave me alone, so, compromise.” 

“I suppose I can trust you to be vigilant when my hearing is compromised.”

Jack laughed. “Yes, you can, oh mighty warrior.” 

“Then I will listen to the next opera on my list, computer.” Draycos directed his remark at the ceiling. Within a few seconds, Jack could hear very faint singing, not nearly enough to bother him. 

“Good?” He asked, and Draycos gestured a yes, settling down near the end of the padded bench they were sitting on. Jack shook his head, smiling, and returned to his research. 


End file.
